I will be there for you
by Ainz oal gown
Summary: Wendy got her heart broken once again and ended her relationship, this time, Robbie was the culprit. Furious and sad, she's not ready to talk to anyone. That is until Dipper decided to see what's wrong. Wendip Dipper/Wendy Set before Boyz Crazy


She had a bad feeling about today and she was right. Just after waking up, she had to clean the mess her brothers made in the kitchen. Then, she needed to run fast to the store to buy cereals to replace the ones her brothers threw away on the ground, and finally, since they couldn't do anything alone, she was the one that just had to cook something for her father and give her brothers the new cereals.

Now, the day started horribly, and for some reason, she felt like it was going to get worse! She could already hear her boss, Stan Pines, screaming in her ears because she was slacking off at work again. It wasn't her fault that taking care of her family was such a huge toll on her!

Fortunately, she knew she'll have good company and some fun too. For starters, there was Robbie, her boyfriend. He was a emo-ish type of guy and always wanted to appear to be tough, like when he tells her how he wrestled a bear or something. Of course, she knew it was a lie, but still, she was sure deep down he was a softie.

Then, at the Mystery shack, she had the twins. Mabel was a sweet girl and fun to hang around. Wendy was certain Mabel would be able to cheer her up, even though the girl was childish (even for her age), she had the ability to turn anything boring into something fun.

The second twin was Dipper. He was different from Mabel; however, Wendy still preferred to hang out with him. He always shared the same feelings as her towards anything! He knew how to make her laugh and enjoy the time she spent at working in the shack. He also muttered under his breath a lot. Of course, he didn't know Wendy could hear him whisper those things about her, but she thought it was cute. Dipper was one of her boys, along with Robbie.

After getting ready and out of her house, Wendy still had some time to see her boyfriend. She knew he'll help her get off some stress. Since he was supposed to wait her on her way to the shack, Wendy went directly that way. However, for some reason, the bad feeling she had earlier, came back instantly as she was walking down the path to the Mystery Shack. The more she walked, the more her legs felt numb. She decided to ignore it for now; what could really happen after all?

Wait... Who were those figures she was seeing a bit farther? Nobody goes through this forest. As she came closer, her eyes widened as she reconized two of her friends: Robbie and Tambry. Seeing her childhood friend and boyfriend wuld have made her happy if they were waiting her to hang out; however, this wasn't the case. Wendy dreadfully realised they were too close to each other... in fact, they were kissing!?

"What the...?! Robbie! Tambry! What the heck are you doing!" She shouted the instant she was close to them.

Robbie screamed in surprised and pushed Tambry back as he heard his girlfriend's voice. When he glanced at her, the first thing he noticed was that her face was redder than her hair and that she looked furious.

"Wait! Wendy! I swear I can explain!" He answered in panic while Tambry remained silent and glared at him.

"Explain what!? Explain why you decided to cheat on me!? No, thank you!" She replied, her voice, breaking down. "I actually thought you were different from other guys! And now you pull this!?"

"It's not what it looks like! Why would I even want to kiss Tambry in the first place?! She's ugly compared to you!" He argued, trying to explain himself. Badly.

Wendy gritted her teeth in anger. Not only does he do something like this, but then he insults her best fri... sorry, her Ex-best friend in front of her!

"That's it! We're through! I don't want to ever see your face again!" Wendy replied as she punched him in the nose, making him fall on the back. The redhead ran away as fast as she could to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Robbie stood up holding his nose, then looked at the direction Wendy took.

"Oh, no, no, no! How can I try to talk to her after that!?" He complained before turning to Tambry. "You're the only one who can help! Go explain to her!" He pleaded

"Explain what!?" She asked while restraining herself from slapping him.

"The truth! You know I did that because of the bet I lost to Lee!"

"I don't care about those stupid bets you make with the guys! I didn't want to be a part of it, and surely not to get kissed by your ass-face! You're a jerk!"

"Are you serious?! You're letting me down like that!? Come on, please! You know I wasn't cheating on her!"

"Not my problem. I'll just tell her my side of the story when she'll be calmed down: you forcefully kissed me, and that's it. You'll explain why you did that, yourself." Tambry replied before taking her phone and walking away. "Spoiler alert: I hope she beats you to a pulp!"

As Robbie buried his face into his hands; Wendy finally arrived in front of the Mystery Shack. She wiped her tears away and tried to stay as normal as possible as she entered the tourist trap. Of course, Stan just had to choose this day to scream at her because she was late again and the next time would be the last.

She brushed off most of what he said, then sat the counter. She didn't even take a magazine like she usually did. Instead, she just stared off into space, with empty eyes.

From the other side of the shack, Mabel stared at her lumberjack friend. She quickly noticed her red eyes and her depressed look. The twin could recognize this look anywhere: this was a sign of a broken heart. She turned to her right and looked at Dipper, who was calmly reading the Journal he never left.

"Dipper." She whispered; however, he ignored her. She sighed, then punched his arm, waking him from this nerdy trance.

"W-What? Mabel? What's up?"

"Do you really need to ask? I thought someone so in _loooove_ with Wendy would have noticed." She answered as a smile appeared across her face.

"Mabel, I already told you to stop talking about that in publ- wait! Has something happened to Wendy?" He asked worryingly.

The only reply he got was Mabel's finger pointing at the counter. Useless to say, Dipper understood immediately something wrong, very wrong, was going on with Wendy. Wendy always was the coolest and bravest person he knew, so seeing her like this was pretty overwhelming. But it was his duty, as one of her boys to help her. Not because he had a crush on her, but because he was such a _great friend_ to her.

He walked to the counter and stopped right in front of it, waiting for her to have some kind of reaction; Only to never happen. She just stared off as if he wasn't even there. Dipper put a fist in front of his mouth and coughed. Still no reaction.

"So... Are you okay, Wendy?" He asked with a hint of hesitation. Wendy finally turned her head to him, and sighed.

"No offense, dude. But I don't want to talk to you right now. In fact, I don't want to be around any guy right now." She replied, quickly looking away.

Dipper remained mouth agape and couldn't stop himself thinking about what he could have to done to make her mad. Then, he realized he hasn't done anything wrong. He could only wonder who hurt her. However, his questions were quickly answered when he the masculine cries from outside the shack.

"Wendy! Please! You have to listen to me!"

Dipper frowned and tightened his fists. _Robbie_. His eternal love rival and the main reason he and Wendy couldn't hang out as much as from the start of the summer. Of course, it couldn't be anyone else other than him that would hurt Wendy. _His_ Wendy. He saw his rival, running from the forest to the shack.

Wendy grunted and stood up, before quickly climbing to her secret place, leaving Dipper in front of the counter.

The dork ran to the ladder and pulled the curtain to hide it just as Robbie entered the shack.

"Hey, kid! Y'a seen Wendy anywhere?" He asked while panting. Dipper only glared at him. "What?!"

"What did you do, Robbie?" He spat the words with hate.

"Wha...? That's none of your business, twerp! It's between me and my girlfriend, got it!?" Robbie replied as he pushed Dipper.

"Well, it is! As far as I'm concerned, Wendy is hurt and doesn't want to see you! Obviously, it's your fault, and I won't let you get near her anytime soon!"

"So, first: you get a stupid little crush on my girlfriend! Then, you try to steal her away from me! And now, you don't want to let me see her?!" Robbie grabbed the pre-teen by the collar and lift him up to his face. "Who do you think you are, twerp? Wait, let me guess: a stupid kid who's going to cry, so I don't hurt him." He whispered to scare him.

However, much to Robbie's surprise, Dipper didn't even flinch, and continued to glare at him.

"You don't scare me, Robbie. Not anymore. You know why? Because I just realized: this whole time you were scared that a twelve years old kid would steal your girlfriend. Enough said." Dipper said while Robbie opened his mouth to say anything, but stopped.

"S-Scared? Yeah, right... Like a kid like you could... I mean..." Robbie started before grunting, and throwing Dipper on the ground. "You know what? I don't have time to lose with you. You're lucky." he said as walked away, looking around to find Wendy.

Dipper glared at his back, then, silently, climbed the ladder behind the large curtain. He looked around when his head was out, and found Wendy sitting on the edge of the roof. Dipper, still hesitating, finished climbing and stood on the roof, right behind her.

"Wendy? What happened?" He asked, but received no response. He looked down shyly, then took a step back. "If you don't want to talk about it; I can go away if you want..."

"No, you can stay. Sorry I snapped at you earlier. You didn't do anything wrong." She replied, still not looking at him. "Come on, sit beside me, dude."

Dipper walked to her and sat on her right with his legs crossed. He remained silent for a few seconds, waiting for Wendy to say something; however, he quickly started speaking again when she didn't say anything.

"I guess it has something to do with Robbie..."

"You guessed right. That jerk was cheating on me, so we broke up."

Dipper's eyes widened; he knew Robbie has done something to anger her at this point, but he couldn't have imagined he did this. After all, how could someone do that to Wendy: she was cool, funny, strong and beautiful. In other words: for Dipper, she was perfect.

"What?! Next time we see him, Mabel and I are going to beat him up!" He replied. He was only speaking out of anger, so he wasn't even sure he'd be able to do that. But at least, he could try, couldn't he?

Wendy chuckled softly and shuffled his cap.

"You don't need to do that, dude. But thanks anyway; it's good to see that someone cares." She said before sighing. "Man... why all the guys are such a bunch of assholes -except you of course-? Every time I date a boy, he ends up breaking my heart." She grunted before throwing a rock off the roof. "Or maybe, I'm just stupid and don't even know how to choose the right guy."

Dipper didn't say anything at first. How could he? He never got his heart broken; mainly because he never even dated before. So, he didn't really know how to comfort her. He could only speak with the heart.

"I don't know how it feels like... but," he started as Wendy turned her head to look at him, "Anyone that hurts you doesn't deserve you, Wendy. You shouldn't be mad or blame yourself for any of this. I know for one that's always do what's the best for you... I-I," Dipper stuttered, blushing like he never did before while Wendy kept staring at him with a blank face. "I'll always be there for you... If you need me..." Right when he said that, Dipper started sweating. Embarassed at his words, and scared Wendy would think he is some kind of creep, now. Just because he was a kid and...

His thoughts were interrupted by Wendy when she chuckled again and smiled. Dipper stared at her, the face, still blood-red. He expected everything but this: Wendy got closer to his face and slowly pushed his hair back; Dipper didn't have the time to react as she kissed him on the forehead. She pulled back quickly while he was standing still, mouth agape. _Wendy just kissed him_! Yes, it was on the forehead, but still. He wanted to scream his lungs out, to tell the world how this just made this day, the best day of his life. He couldn't help but smile as he felt like he was in heaven.

"Thanks, dude. I know you will. You're the best... friend anyone could hope for." Wendy replied with a bit of hesitation, then put her arm around Dipper.


End file.
